Star Wars: A Dragon's Fire
by RobotToxic
Summary: During one of the team's missions on Lothal, Ezra is separated from the group and bumps into a mysterious girl around his age. Anger...hatred...she was full of it. And Ezra wants to find out why. Rated "T" for violence and language, and, well just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! And welcome to my first Star Wars fan-fiction, "Star Wars: A Dragon's Fire"! I am so excited to write this! I've had this character since I was eight years old, which I'm almost seventeen now. And since Rebels had just came out, and it's absolutely brilliant, I wanted to use my very first original character into a story based on Rebels! (She was originally suppose to take place in the original trilogy, that's why the character is so old and doesn't match with the Rebels because it only came out this year. ) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I may or may not continue this, it all depends on you for the readers are the strongest voice. Alright, here we go!

*The only character I own is Alexandra Dragon and her parents. Everything else Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Films...and (shudders) Disney.

* * *

><p>A figure came out of the shadows of the night, lagging behind another person who had just walked past. It returned to the shadows when the person turned to look over his shoulder. When he saw nothing, he continued on but more cautiously. The figure in the black cloak wall-jumped silently to the roof tops, keeping low and against the edge, watching the person's every move. Light blue eyes glared distastefully at the glisten of a all too familiar weapon concealed under the man's clothes. Like if the figure weighed nothing, it jumped down to the ground behind the man. Not a sound was made. Crouching close to the ground, the figure inched closer to the man.<p>

When the man turned around at the slightest sound of a scuff, a red beam hissed out of the figure's tubular weapon, going straight through his chest. He gurgled a groan of agony, feeling the beam melt his insides. He fell down to ground once the blade was extracted, dead. The figure bent down and looted the body, taking the weapon similar to its own and a golden box. Its head shot up at the sound of the doors of the houses before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

The last thing that rang through the night was the sound of a single pilot Starfighter take off.

The figure pulled down its black hood at the humming noise that came to its ears. Quickly, it set coordinates to its next target's reading...Lothal.

"I've got another one...aren't you proud of me?"

* * *

><p>Ezra paced back and forth, and rather impatiently. He was supposed to meet Zeb to get more of a weapons stock pile, kind of like when he first met the team of rebels. His job was to report anything going wrong while Zeb, along with Kanan as soon as Sabine gives them the signal…a giant explosion that can be heard in the entire city. Easy, right? Not even close. You see, Ezra couldn't remember exactly where he was to join Zeb…he was too busy complaining in his head that he had to watch the team get a bunch of dumb crates when he could be training for the ways of the Force. He just hoped that Hera said that he was supposed to be here…<p>

He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Zeb come around the many corners of the market place. They made eye contact and Zeb sent him a sort nod, Ezra sending one back. They went their separate yet same route, meeting again just before the extraction point. With a helpful boost from Zeb, Ezra climbed onto a nearby building's rooftop. He got into position and pulled his energy slingshot back, aiming for a Storm Trooper's head that was about to intervene with Sabine.

Right before he shot the trooper, the familiar whistling of the Force came to his ears, distracting him. He gazed around, trying to follow the sense. His eyes narrowed to see something lurking in the shadows, near where Kanan was positioned. Ezra's head began to ache, the sensing was so strong. He saw the person come out of the shadows, heading straight for Kanan. His eyes widened to see the person reach for something under their black cloak. Panicked, Ezra aimed his sling shot at the person and fired. He was astonished to see that the person dodged the projectile, and then slink back into the shadows where it came.

"_What was that for?" _Ezra heard from his com. It was Kanan. _"You nearly shot me!"_

Ezra made a nervous chuckle. "Sorry…but there was this—"

"_Ezra, you can tell me later…just make sure that we get the crates, okay? That payment from those weapons will feed us and fuel the _Ghost_ for a month." _

"Alright…" Ezra huffed. He returned to his position. His sights returned to Sabine, relieved to see that she was able to get the Storm Trooper to leave her alone. Every once and awhile, he caught himself glancing towards the shadows where he felt a presence thanks to his sensitivity to the Force. And where that person was…if it was a person. It could have easily been a synthetic droid. But…that Force signal definitely came from the hooded figure so there was no way it was a droid.

Ezra snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of an explosion and all he could see was a tower of black smoke. A smirk formed on his face. "Good job as always, Sab…" He jumped down from the roof and into the panicked crowd below. Now all he needed to do was to rejoin Zeb and Kanan then pick up Sabine so they could hightail it out of there. He weaved through the crowd, trying his best to get to his group at the rendezvous point, at least if their planned route for the supplies hadn't been changed.

Right on cue, Kanan's stolen Imperial speeder with the precious cargo came at the crosswalks, slowing down so that Ezra could hop on. Ezra leaped to the speeder, landing right on one of the crates. In the corner of his eye, he saw Imperial Troopers follow on their own speeders. Quickly, he fired his energy sling shots, making the Troopers nearly fall off their speeder. They swerved, trying to keep control of their vehicle. This gave Ezra and Kanan the perfect advantage, speeding off far ahead of the Troopers.

"So…what was that thing you wanted to tell me earlier?" Kanan asked.

"There was this person that was sneaking up on you earlier. That's why I fired my sling shot. Kanan…I…I sensed something from them."

"Sensed?" Kanan repeated. There was a demanding tone in his voice. "What do you mean, "sensed"?"

Ezra shook his head. "I…don't know." He flinched.

Kanan's eyebrow raised, seeing Ezra's flinch in the corner of his eye. "Something wrong, kid?"

"Yeah…just getting a…" Ezra's eyes widened when he heard the droning of the Force again. "…Headache."

Suddenly, the speeder toppled over, throwing Kanan and Ezra off of it. It was like it was pushed but there was no one, or anything, by them that could do that. Kanan quickly got off the ground and helped Ezra up. "You alright?"

Ezra nodded. A sharp pain erupted in his skull, he gripped onto it, letting out a soft groan. "I take it back. It's getting worse…"

Kanan grabbed him, placing him on the speeder after lifting it back up from the ground. "Get to the _Ghost. _I'll get Zeb to pick me up."

"You sure?"

Kanan nodded. "You can still drive, right?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now get going. I bet Hera can find something for your headache."

Ezra smiled. "I hope so…it's killin' me." He sped off, leaving Kanan behind. He knew that Zeb was close by so there was no reason to worry for him. But the further he went; it seemed the hum of the Force hadn't left him. Now he definitely knew that it was the reason for the headache. He wished he told Kanan that he was being sensitive to the Force, but he wasn't sure. Besides, if he sensed something Force-related, Kanan should have, too.

He looked up and gasped, slamming on the speeder's breaks.

In front of him was the person in the black cloak from earlier. Their hood was up, shadowing the persons' face from him. The person was blocking his only out.

"Uh…hi."

No response.

"Um…yeah. I'm a bit of in a hurry so could you please move?"

The person didn't move a muscle.

Ezra could hear the sound of Imperial speeders come his way. "I r_eally _need you to move."

They still didn't move.

Nervously, Ezra watched the Imperial speeders come into his view, blocking a possible escape route. "Come on, please, I need you to—" When he saw that the person wouldn't budge, he sighed and jumped off of the speeder. He detached the crates and put them in anti-gravity, making them float. He turned and made a started yelp to see the person stand right next to him. "Jeez! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

The Force sense suddenly pulsed through him, much stronger than before. He was right, the sense he felt was this person. He spun around when he heard the Imperial speeders came right behind him, stopping and the Troopers dismounted.

They pointed their guns at them. "Halt! You are under arrest!"

Ezra growled and brought up his sling shot, ready to fire the Storm Trooper. He gasped when a blaster fired at him.

But death nor pain came.

He looked up, opening his eyes hesitantly. His eyes widened when the person was standing in front of him, an all too familiar weapon in one of their hands, the beam red.

"…A Lightsaber?"

* * *

><p>There you go! The very first chapter! Please let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I'll keep this series going or not. Star Wars is probably the hardest thing to write for...<p>

Anywho, see you later! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

*The only character I own is Alexandra Dragon and her parents. Everything else Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Films...and (shudders) Disney.

* * *

><p>Ezra watched the Troopers take a step back at the sight of the blood-red lightsaber wielded by the hooded figure, their blasters shaking in their hands that were still pointed at them.<p>

"It's a Jedi!" One of them yelped.

A burst of anger went through the hooded figure; Ezra could even hear a growl come from the person. He…or she, definitely didn't like the fact that it was called a Jedi, at all. He jerked back when the person suddenly threw the lightsaber at the Storm Troopers, the red blade becoming a large, circular blur as it barreled its way towards them. The hot blade cut through the first Trooper in its path, making the Trooper drop dead, the cut was so deep.

The rest of the Troopers fired their blasters. The person's lightsaber returned to their hand in a knick of time. They held it up in defense, swinging it back and forth at every single blaster bolt. The bolts were flying everywhere, thanks to the rebound from the lightsaber. With their free hand, they pushed their palm forwards, curling their fingers as if they were crushing something invisible in their hand. The Troopers' blasters shook in their hands until they were yanked out of their hands, flying towards the person at great speed when they yanked their hand back. The lightsaber cut through blasters like butter, the parts clattering to their feet.

The person rushed forward towards the Troopers, leaving Ezra defenseless and all alone. It leaped high into the air, high above the Troopers' heads. They came back to earth, spinning in the air with their lightsaber's blade pointed outwards, turning itself into a buzz saw. It mowed down the handful of Imperial Troopers that stood below it that didn't have the brains to move out of their way, the cuts made by the blade visibly fatal and deep. As soon as the person landed on their feet, it used the Force to lift up one of the bodies of the dead soldiers and flung it at another, knocking them down.

Ezra looked away when he saw the person stab their lightsaber deep into the Imperial's skull, but somehow to find himself watching again, seeing the person continue to cut down the last like they were nothing at all. His eyes widened when he saw the lightsaber's blade retract, returning into it's harmless state. The person aimed their free hand at the last Trooper, who seemed to try to bring out a grenade and contact their superior. The hand formed into a loose grip, but nothing was in their hand. Ezra's eyes were about to bug out of his head when he saw the Imperial suddenly becoming immobile, clawing at his throat while wheezing for breath and coughing. The soldier was lifted off of the ground, levitating as he still gripped onto his throat, as if someone was choking him. The person suddenly closed their hand into a tight fist and the most sickening snap came to Ezra's ears. He watched the Trooper drop limp to the ground like a ragdoll, dead.

Ezra was lost for words, unable to figure out if he should thank the person for saving him or just run. He was honestly terrified, his heart threating to burst out of his chest, the roar of his blood rushing in his ears almost deafening him. He didn't notice that he was shaking until he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the person who slowly turned to face him. He took a couple deep, calming breaths. But the calm they gave him disappeared as he heard footsteps come towards him. They were light and quick, hardly making a sound at all.

He reluctantly looked up to see the person in the black cloak stop a couple feet in front of him, lightsaber still in hand. He gulped and mustered the courage to say to the person, "Thanks…for, uh…blocking the shot and…killing…everybody."

There was no form of response from the person. As if their encountered had continued, their stare down commenced. Not a single word was spoken.

Ezra couldn't explain it but he could…_sense _something coming from the person, the feeling getting stronger by the second. It took him a second to remember that he had figured it out once before. "You…you're the person I'm sensing the Force ever since we came back to Lothal! Did you sense me too? Is that why you protected me—?"

"I…protect no one…"

The voice coming from the figure made ice form in Ezra's veins. It was cold and rough, also slightly deep. You could hear the bitterness that radiated off of the person in their voice. But, even though it was a bit on the deep side, Ezra could tell that was the voice of a female. And it was hinted with a Dathomirian accent but it was so faint, it was hardly even there anymore.

Ezra stammered, "B-But, if you didn't protect me, then…what did you do…e-exactly?"

"You are a Jedi…" the person stated. "That is why I blocked the blaster…" The lightsaber hissed at ignition. "...So I can kill you myself." With a yell, she threw the lightsaber at Ezra like she did with the Troopers before.

Ezra ducked from the lightsaber, backing away and somersaulting to the side to get out of the returning lightsaber's way. He took cover behind a crate and fired a few of his energy sling shots. The person coolly leaned to the side, dodging each ball of energy. In panic mode now, Ezra got onto the speeder that held his mission's cargo and sped away from the person. He looked over his shoulder to see that no one was behind him, making him sigh in relief.

Then the Force started whirring in his ears again, making his heart skip a beat. She was getting close.

He yelped when a flash of red appeared in front of his speeder, the blur cutting the front in two. The explosion caused by the speeder sent Ezra flying against the wall. Groaning in pain, he got up from the ground, resting his head into his palm from both the explosion and the Force senses pounding against his skull.

He heard his com go off, the voice of Kanan talking to him_, "Spectre 6, what's taking you so long? We're waiting at the rendezvous point for you." _

Ezra saw through the smoke of the former speeder the person in the black cloak land from jumping off of the high building just behind it. He saw the red glow of her lightsaber appear through inky black smoke, the glow becoming brighter, telling him that she was getting closer to him. He pulled up his com, hurriedly explaining, "I kind of bumped into…a problem?"

_"Problem? What kind of problem?"_

"Um…it's kind of hard to explain."

_"Did you provoke the Imperials again?" _

"No, no, no! This guy is definitely not with the Empire! She's got a lightsab—"

He yelped when the com ripped off of his sleeve. He slowly looked up to see the girl wielding the red lightsaber stand before him, his com in her hand.

_"Kid? Kid?! What's going on? You there? Kid—"_

The cloaked girl crushed the com in her hand, it sparking and crackling under her enclosed palm. The pieces rained onto the ground, the broken com still sparking. She stomped on it, twisting her toe of her grey boot on it. Ensuring that it will never work again.

Ezra suddenly felt his airways shut. He gripped his hand on his throat, trying to get rid of the invisible force that was squeezing the life out of him. He felt himself get lifted off of the ground, floating in thin air. His legs kicked through the air, trying to retaliate with the invisible force. He watched the girl walk towards him, her hand in the grip fashion like she did to a Trooper before. He could feel the heat of the red beam that was close to his throat.

"You are only a Youngling…" the girl spoke. "Where is your Master?"

"Let…let me go…"

"Tell me where your Master is…" the girl spat. "I know that was him on the comlink. And that you're the reason that my plan was foiled back at the Square…tell me where he is." She closed her hand slightly. Ezra gasped and began to choke for air, feeling the force against his neck become tighter. "Now."

Ezra glared into her eyes, he could see them now. They were large and light blue, almond in shape. But that was all he could see, it was like the rest of her blended into the shadows that was created by her hood. He managed to let out through his collapsing airway, "Never."

Her eyes flashed bitterly. "You will tell me where he is. I just might let you live if you do…"

Even he knew that was a lie. Ezra knew that she would kill him on the spot. "You're just…going to kill me…anyways."

She growled. She thrusted her hand forward. Ezra yelled in surprise to feel himself get flung backwards, his head and the rest of his body slamming against the dead-end's wall. He could breathe again. He hissed in pain when she grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up.

"Tell me where your Master is!" She yelled.

"No!" Ezra shouldered her in the gut, making her let go of him. She fell hard onto the ground, her lightsaber falling out of her hand and its blade retracted. He scrambled up to his feet and went to bolt away from the girl. He froze in place to see Imperials start to surround them. He heard the roar of a TIE fighter, looking up to see it hover above him and the girl. All of their blasters were pointed at them.

The girl slowly got up to her feet and came to Ezra's side, her mind no longer on him but on the Imperials. Her hood slipped down to her shoulders, surprising Ezra with her appearance.

Her skin was a light rusty orange with a grey hue to it. On top of her head, instead of hair, there were white head-tails with blue wavy stripes that came to a point at the top and at the ends, their length coming to her collar bone. The blue on the tips of her horns were diamond shaped. A copper beaded string came from the top of her head. She was obviously a Togruta, a rare species to find now a-days.

But when Ezra leaned forward to see more of her, he gave her a puzzled look. Instead of the white markings like all Togrutas had, hers where grey. Her markings were jagged in shape, the ones coming out from under her montrals were shaped like a lightning bolt and had an upside down triangle that curved with her cheek bone under her eyes. Her markings around her eyes reminded him of kohl. The metal clamps on her head were silver and triangular in shape, the one dead center of her head tails was shaped as a large three clawed paw. Beads came from the center clamp and came across her forehead, hooking onto the second to last clamp and a red jewel dangled from the dangling beads.

He looked away when her blue eyes snapped over to him. Her eyes drifted back to the large squadron of Imperial Troopers and held out her right hand. Her lightsaber rattled against the dusty ground and flew into her palm, igniting at the touch of her skin. She reached under her black cloak and brought out _another _lightsaber, a twin to her other one. It ignited. She twirled them in her hands as she crouched slightly, one held in front of her defensively and the other above her head, ready to attack.

"You can't take all these guys by yourself!" Ezra told her.

She looked over her shoulder and furrowed her brow. "Quiet, Youngling."

"Stop calling me that!"

The girl didn't make a response to his protest, her eyes returning back to the Troopers and they narrowed. They weren't taking fire.

She suddenly felt an electrical charge surge through her, her body spasming at the shock. She cried in pain when another surge, more powerful than the last one. She stumbled to the ground. Ezra went to see if she was alright but froze when he saw a shocker chip land on her neck, by two others. He watched electricy pulse out of the devise, making the Togruta spasm even more until she plopped onto her side, her lightsaber blades returning into their silver cylinders. She was unconscious.

Ezra groaned when he felt one attach to him as well, the shock rather unpleasant. It took two shocks to knock him out. The last though that went through his head was that he was being captured by the Empire…

And his team wouldn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

*The only character I own is Alexandra Dragon and her parents. Everything else Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Films...and (shudders) Disney.

* * *

><p>Ezra woke up with a jolt, glancing around frantically to see that he was not in the same place as he was earlier. The room was black, lowly lit by the dim red lights that came out from the walls. He groaned in dissatisfaction to see that he was in none other than an Imperial holding cell, and it looked like the ones they kept on Star Destroyers. "Great…" he huffed. "Kanan is not going to like this…" He went to hit his com, even though he doubted that it would work, but all there was in its place was a faded patch on his sleeve where it would stay. He forgot that the girl stomped it into the ground. Then he realized that his slingshot and his pack were gone. Of course they would be gone, the Empire's recruits may not be the sharpest tools in the shed but they weren't stupid enough to let prisoners keep their weapons. Even if it was just an energy slingshot that will just stun you for a brief millisecond and then you're back to normal like nothing happened.<p>

But what surprised him most that the Togruta with the red lightsabers wasn't in the cell with him. Did she get away? No, she couldn't have. He remembered that she was struck down by stun blasters...and it took around four times to take her down. That girl was most puzzling to him...the only one he has seen with a red lightsaber was the Inquisitor. And Ezra had a pretty strong feeling that she wasn't like the Inquisitor...she was probably worse. She tried to _kill _him! He doesn't even know who the girl is, let alone what he had done to provoke her for the few minutes they had known each other. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in frustration. This was the last place he wanted to be at today.

He jumped when he heard a clank. It came from the other side of his cell's wall. Slowly, Ezra went to the wall, putting his ear against it, straining it to go farther. His head left from the wall when he heard a frustrated growl that was almost a scream come from the next door cell. It was followed by grunts of struggle and more clanking. Whoever was in that cell was having a harder time than him. He returned to listening through the wall, his heart nearly stopping when he heard the occupant yell in a language that was foreign to his ears. It sounded…ancient, almost. Like the person was speaking in a dead language. Being from a trade capital like Lothal, Ezra has heard about every language you could think of. Never before he heard a language like this. It sounded Dathomirian…but not Dathomirian at the same time. Ezra heard the person in the other thud against the wall then a skid, as if they were sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Ezra remembered that the red lightsaber wielding girl had a very faint Dathomirian accent, despite she was a Togruta. It must be her in the cell next to him…he had to have gotten used to his sense of the Force within her. He felt…nothing. Scared at first, he rapped his knuckles on the wall. "Hey, you okay in there?"

There was no answer.

He sighed and sat against the wall, bringing his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. _'I thought so…'_ The sudden silence confirmed his suspicions. It was the girl who tried to kill him in the cell beside him. Ezra was actually thankful that the Imperials separated them; she would probably try to kill him. Again. But…they were both trapped inside an Imperial Cruiser and if they're lucky, they're still in the docks near Lothal. And their fate in this vessel didn't end well in any scenario Ezra ran in his head if they stayed here. Sure, she tried to kill him…but the mystery of why she did and why she always seemed angry, especially when someone utters the word "Jedi", intrigued him. No matter how much she scared him.

He tapped against the wall again. "I know you're in there…uh…do you have a name?"

No answer.

"Can I call you something? Like give you a nickname?"

A angry growl emitted from behind the wall.

"Okay…never mind with the nickname…." Ezra cleared his throat before saying, "My name's—"

"I…could care less of your name…" the girl hissed, her voice muffled by the thick steel wall between them. "Jedi scum…"

"I'm not a Jedi!" Ezra argued. "I'm…just learning how to use the Force."

"Lies. You are a Youngling…a student of a Jedi…" the girl growled. "Therefore, you are one as well."

"How do you know that?"

There was a long silence. Then, she answered, "Your being with the Force is weak like a Youngling…the one you were with had the ties of a beginner Master…"

"You can _tell _what a person is in the Force?" Ezra asked her, astonished.

"Are you blunt? You can as well, Youngling…" A huff sounded. "I should not waste my breath talking to dirt like you."

"What else are you going to do?" Ezra questioned, a joking edge to it. "Talk to yourself like earlier—?"

He jumped when the girl slammed against the wall. He could feel her do it too, it was so powerful. "Shut up, Youngling…I don't talk to the likes of you."

Ezra couldn't help but laugh. "But you are! What do you think you're doing?"

He heard her hiss in irritation before silence fell again.

It took all the courage inside him to say, "Listen...I have been in this kind of ship before. And I've seen some of the possibilities that happen to prisoners like us…and they all end badly."

"I know what sort of fates that hang above my head, Youngling," she snapped.

"So…you've been in a Cruiser before?"

A confirming grunt came from her.

"And escaped?" When she didn't answer, Ezra told her, "That's…kind of hard to do."

"...Yes."

Ezra made a face of approval. "Huh. Impressive."

"It was a long, long time ago…I was what you would call lucky…" she grumbled.

"I thought you don't talk to likes of me?" Ezra mocked.

No answer.

Ezra sighed at the silence but went back to his point. "Anyway, we both know what can happen to us if we stay any minute longer in this hole. And since we both have…you know, experience of escaping Cruisers…we should…" The words caught in his throat. But he managed to get them out but in a hesitant, retrained voice, "Work together…?"

The continued silence from the Togruta made Ezra hold his breath. He didn't like this silence one bit. Why won't she answer him? Is it because he's a "Jedi"? What did she have against them anyways? Just the word seemed to ruffle up her feathers.

Then Ezra sensed a slow rage come from her. She spat like venom slowly, "Why…would I work with the likes of you? Why should I help _you_ escape? You are Jedi scum. I would _never," _her voice rose louder and louder with each word, "Ever work with a Jedi! I would rather be eaten alive by a Rancor after it rips me limb from limb than work with the likes of _you!_"

Ezra scooted away from the wall at her angry shouts, scrambling up to his feet. He bet that the floors above and below them could hear her rage filled voice. His heart pounding out of fear was the only thing he heard in the silence after her yelling. He didn't mean to but he struck a nerve. A long exposed nerve that shouldn't be touched. He almost felt bad for asking. But, even though he didn't like the idea of it, he needed her in order to get out of this Cruiser. Alive.

His head shot up when he heard the door of his cell open. A pair of Storm Troopers stood in the doorway, their black blasters in their hands. One came into the cell and stood beside Ezra. Ezra grunted in pain when the Trooper butted him in the shoulder with the tip of his barrel. "Come on, kid. Move your feet."

Ezra glared at the Trooper. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can have peace and quiet while on guard duty," the Trooper by the door answered. "Your friend's yelling is driving us crazy back at the monitors."

Ezra was pushed again.

"Hurry up!" the Trooper barked.

Ezra glared at the Trooper once more, his eyes then drifting down to his feet. He shuffled his way to the door, the Trooper only inches behind him. Ezra smirked internally when a plan hatched inside him. As they went out the detention center's hall just outside his cell, he asked the Storm Troopers, "So…why move me?"

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious!" Ezra argued, "I'm not the one who's making all the noise. It's the girl in the cell next to me. Not my fault she doesn't like to talk to me. So, my question again, why move me when she's clearly the problem?"

The Storm Troopers looked at each other. Then they shrugged. "Just keep moving, kid."

"One more question, guys…"

"Shut up."

"No, no…this one's really important, I promise." Ezra smiled devilishly when he stopped walking between the two Troopers, making them turn around. "How can you not feel me take these off of your belts?" In his hands were stun pistols. He fired two shots at each Trooper before they had the chance to raise their blasters or get on their coms. They toppled down to the floor, their bodies spasming before they became completely still, their bodies now motionless and limp.

Ezra went over to the cell that was next to his. He went to pry off the access panel but stopped. He tried to remember which wire is which and what needed to be cut or changed, realizing he doesn't have a clue in the first place. Plus, cutting wires with his fingers would probably be hard to do. He went over to the unconscious Storm Troopers and searched their belts. Giving up, he took off the belt from one soldier and put it on. Definitely easier than trying to flip the heavy guards. "Some guards you guys make…" He searched through the many compartments of the belt, not able to believe all the stuff that was on it. He laughed in triumph that instead of some sort of wire cutter, he found a portable scomp link, which was much nicer than his own. These are usually exclusive to droids, but when you don't have one, the portable version becomes pretty handy.

He placed the link into the lock, turning it slowly clockwise before hearing a click. Then he pulled it back slightly before turning it counter clock wise. He smiled when he heard the doors sweep open. Ezra put the scomp link back into his lent belt and entered the cell, and quite slowly with his hands up. He stopped dead in his tracks when the Togruta's bright blue eyes darted over to him. He noticed the large cuffs that were enclosed on her hands and that they pulsed a blue glow and they were around her ankles as well.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

Ezra inched closer to her, his hands still up. "I just want to help—"

"Help?" She repeated. "No. The only thing you Jedi know is the complete opposite."

Ezra knelt down beside her, still feeling her rage-filled eyes burn straight through him. "You might say that…" He examined her cuffs, seeing the access hole for a scomp and placed his in the lock. With a quick turn, the cuffs hissed and fell off, the blue glow gone. He noticed that the ones around her ankles fell off as well. "But why would I set you free?"

He yelped when he was Force pushed against the wall, groaning in pain by the impact. The Togruta walked towards him, her hand raised slightly so he would stay afloat. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"To prove that you can trust me."

She titled her head, as if she was confused with the concept. She growled, her teeth showing. "Trust you?" she repeated. "Why would I ever do that? You are part of the Jedi, Youngling…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Jedi bad. But we've both escaped from a Cruiser before and what did we both need when we did? Help." Ezra saw the shock replace the anger in her eyes. He felt himself get lowered to the ground, but not completely. So he continued, "Even though neither of us like the idea of it, we have to help each other escape. And when we do? We go our separate ways. I'll make sure we won't cross paths again."

"And if we do?"

"Have a party."

The Togruta stared at him. "If we cross paths in the future…" she brought her hand down to her side, letting Ezra go completely and have his feet planted on the ground again. "I _will _kill you. And your Master."

Ezra held out his hand towards her. "Then it's a deal then?"

She glared at him and pushed his hand away. "Yes." She walked out of the cell.

Ezra scrampled after her. "Hey wait!" She stopped. "We have to stick together…part of the whole helping each other thing."

"Fine…"

"I'm Ezra, by the way."

She snorted at him. "Like I care for what you call yourself, Youngling…"

"So…what's your name?"

She spun around, shocked to hear the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well it's either calling you by your real name or giving you a nickname. How does Twitchy sound?"

She growled at that. "You are not going to call me such a vial name, runt."

"Then what is your name? That's all I'm asking."

"…It's Alexandra."

"Alexandra? What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of name is Ezra?"

"…True." Ezra looked down the hall. "Alright, Alex. Let's get out of here."


End file.
